Say the Magic Words
by PokerJoker811
Summary: When Trucy puts Phoenix to his toughest test yet as a father, he has to call upon the wisdom of another. One-shot, significantly pre-AJ. Author's first fic, so all feedback is welcomed. Apologies for the bad description and low word count.


**Hey there, everyone! I'm PokerJoker, and this is my first fic! I'm a big fan of the whole series, and people liked this when I put it on Court Records, so I figure you fine folks at could give me some proper feedback! This is just a one-shot, but if I get the proper inspiration, I might start doing longer stuff. But seriously, please do give me as much feedback, as much helpful information as you can spare. I'd really appreciate it.**

**(Disclaimer: There is no actual threat of anyone at Capcom cracking down on Fanfiction, so repeating obvious information about your lack of character ownership is unnecessary.)**

* * *

That was a shame. That was a real shame. But it wasn't exactly controllable. Things like that just happen. A rope isn't as strong as you think, and suddenly a sandbag falls and ruins a little magic trick. At least nobody was hurt. That's the important thing.

But, of course, an 11-year-old girl's mind doesn't work like that. That incident ruined her trick, her show, and on top of it all, it ruined her  
cape. I thought it wouldn't have been so bad, but now, here I am, home from the Wonder Bar, and a little pink emotional wreck is starting to  
make my arms tired.

This is the first time I've ever seen her so hysteric. Even when she talked about her parents, she was depressed, but never like this.

OK, Phoenix. This is an emotionally charged little girl. You've dealt with emotional people and situations before. You got through them. You can handle this. You just have to use the right words.

"It was just one show. You'll have more."

"This is show business! All it takes is one bad show and nobody will ever book you again!"

Why did her father have to be the cold realist on THIS, of all things? OK, keep going.

"It's not the end of the world, you know."

Really? THAT was the best I could come up with? Even that old bald prosecutor (what was his name again? Lane?) knew what she'd say here.

"Yes it is, Daddy! I can't perform any more now!"

She's being silly. Wonder Bar staff love her. I know her job's not in jeopardy. But that's not important right now.

"Trucy, there was nothing you could do."

"Of course there was! I could have been ready! I could've stood somewhere else! I could've seen the rope! I could've…I could've…"

She burst away from my arms, leaving me clutching a torn-up cape as I gave chase. I have to calm her down first. Nothing can move forward until I calm her down.

…Well, that's one good thing about living in a small office (or "agency", as it were). If a little girl is trying to run somewhere, there aren't many places. It'll just take a second now to get her up and looking at me.

No.

This is not okay.

It had never occurred to me before, but in two and a half years, this is the first time I've seen tears in my daughter's eyes. She's usually so chipper. Tears, though…tears I can't handle. I can't take the feeling of helplessness, that knowledge that someone is so completely despondent and you couldn't have prevented it. I saw it before with Maya, and it tore me to pieces. I wasn't going to let that happen now.  
It takes the right words to stop this. I'm no lawyer now. I don't have those words. That's unacceptable.

Maybe we both need something to drink. That could help. It used to help Pearls when she was upset. I'll get her some milk. It'll help calm her, at least. No, I used the last of the milk yesterday in my coffee.

Coffee.

That was it.

As if a syringe had extracted all of the concern and desperation from my voice, I could feel it. This is barely my voice.

"Trucy, you can't cry now."

"W-why not, Daddy?"

"You're a performer, Trucy. The only time a performer can cry is when it's all over."

"I don't understand."

OK, Faux Godot, I can take it from here.

"Trucy, performers aren't meant to cry. Crying shows you can be rattled. When all eyes are on you, you should enjoy it. You love magic. That much is obvious. You need to stop worrying about what might happen and enjoy the show. That's what you tell your audiences, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not in the audience! I'm on stage!"

"And that's the best experience of all! You get to be a part of the magic every time! You just need to relax & have fun with it. You shine brightest when you're not worrying."

If there's one thing that's always a certainty when it came to Trucy Enigmar Wright, it was that her emotions can be supersonic.

"Thanks, Daddy! You and me can talk to the Wonder Bar tomorrow about giving me another chance!"

"Sure thing. Remember to take the brooch off of your cape. We'll re-fasten it soon enough."

"OK! I'll see if I still want this belt style!"

"Wait, belts? Who said anything about belts?"

"Well, duh, Daddy! A performer's costume has to be planned and coordinated! It can't be patchwork! I'll have to update all of this! Should I stick with pink? I do like this one shade of blue I saw…"

Oh, great. There's no way I can afford this on a card player's salary. I have to say something!...No, I can't use that word. Not the way things are right now. Umm…

"Just a second!"


End file.
